


Out of the Kitchen

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Papa Lance ships it like FedEx, Ship It Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A snapshot into Oliver and Felicity's kitchen on their anniversary enjoying a night in.





	Out of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today's theme for the Ship It Challenge was the newest ship you've got. For me, there were about three ships that came into harbor at about the same time. Olicity, Stony, and Thorki. Now besides a few five sentence prompts that I do on Tumblr, I've never written Stony or Thorki. At this point in the month, I'm not ready to be pulled completely out of my comfort zone just yet, so I went with my Arrow loves. 
> 
> Beta love heads to the wonderful GaeligeRua! She's amazing and I love her! She's also been kicking ass on the titles for these things lately! All the love!
> 
> Title: Out of the Kitchen  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Olicity  
> Summary: A snapshot into Oliver and Felicity's kitchen on their anniversary enjoying a night in.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> No clue where this one came from, but I do hope you all enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Didn't I kick you out already?" he mumbled, hearing the click of her heels walking across the kitchen floor behind him. He sighed, setting the spoon down and turning around to lean up against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He had positioned himself in front of the food that he had been preparing so that she couldn't get a sneak peek when she stopped just in front of him.

"Yes, but-," Felicity said, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed up on her tiptoes lightly and kissed him. She smiled when she felt him relax at her touch and enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. A breathy moan escaped her lips when she felt him tighten his hold on her and his tongue slipped inside quickly.

After a few moments, they pulled apart as Felicity lowered herself back down and placed her head against his chest. Oliver rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tight. As they stood there, Oliver felt her head move to try and peak over his shoulder and see what he was working on.

"No peeking," Oliver said, pushing her back away from the counter slightly with a smile on his face.

Felicity huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not fair. What if I wanted to help you cook?"

Oliver quirked his brow and rest his hands on his hips momentarily before crossing them over his chest. "Did you have any interest in helping me cook?"

Felicity opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut almost immediately. Speaking without thinking would not be wise because she might actually help with dinner, and to be honest, Oliver was definitely the better cook out of the pair. "Now that you mention it, I think I have something I need to work on for Helix Dynamic. But if you need me to help…"

"Nope, time for you to get out," Oliver said with a laugh.

"Is that any way to talk to your wife on your anniversary?" Felicity teased, sticking her tongue out before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Oliver laughed and shook his head as he returned his focus to their dinner. One of these days he'd teach her to cook, but he'd like to stay out of the hospital on their anniversary.


End file.
